42 Street
by centon4good
Summary: Randy works on 42 street as a prostitute. John is a business man who is head over heels in love with Randy who he has never even talked to. One night John finally does and everything changes. As they get closer and closer someone soon finds out and is dead set on keeping them apart. M in the furture
1. Chapter 1

John was out walking one night when he spotted a group of men on 42 street. He drives down that street everyday only to stare at one of the men who worked there but he has never had the courage to say anything to him. Taking a deep breath he walks down the busy street. As he neared the group of men he spotted the man he desires standing off on his own so he walks up to him.

Randy saw him and smiled "So you finally decided to come and talk to me, instead of driving by and staring at me."

John blushed "I didn't know that you saw me."

"I did." Randy said. "What's your name?"

John smiled "John."

Randy held out his hand. "Randy, it's nice to meet you."

John shook his hand. "You too." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "So do you want to get out of here? I only stay around the corner?"

Randy nodded "Yeah."

**OOO**

"Would you like something to drink?" John said going into the kitchen.

"Sure." Randy sat on the couch. "So John what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." John said going back into the living room.

"Tell me, what's a hot lawyer like you doing being single?" Randy said taking a beer from John.

John smiled and sat next to him. "I guess it's just never felt right. The guys I'm usually with don't last long."

"So why me?" Randy asked.

John shrugged "I don't know there's just something different about you. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone else."

Randy smiled "You know I don't usually don't sit and talk with anyone but I like doing it with you."

John stood up. "Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?"

**OOO**

**Early the next morning**

Randy woke up to an empty bed. He got out and made his way to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

John looked up at Randy and smiled. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you some breakfast."

Randy sat on the stool near the counter. "No one has ever made me breakfast before, so why are you?"

John shrugged "I just thought you might be hungry. Is that a bad thing?"

Randy shook his head. "No"

**OOO**

If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this?" John asked.

Randy stopped eating and looked up at John. "Well my parents kicked me out and I didn't have anywhere else to go. Then I met this guy who told me that I could make a lot of money. Years later he still says I'm his favorite. I tried to stop but I always find myself back on his doorstep because I don't have anywhere else to go. Hunter took me in when no one else would and he gave me food and shelter."

"Sounds like you really care for him." John said.

Randy sighed "I did but as time went on he got more aggressive and possessive with me. He wouldn't let anyone touch me but him. I'm the one who brings in the most money."

"Has he ever hit you?" John asked.

Randy looked away from John. "Why do you want to know all of this?"

John looked down "Sorry."

"Thank you." Randy whispered.

"Why?" John asked looking back up.

"For pretending to be interested in my life." Randy stood up.

John got up and grabbed his hand. "I wasn't pretending Randy."

Randy turned back to John and smiled. "Why john you really do have a way with words."

John leant forward and kissed Randy. "Someone as amazing as you don't deserve to be treated like this."

Randy looked down. "You don't even know me."

"But I want too." John said.

"I should go." Randy said starting to walk away.

John kept a hold on his arm. "Do you have to leave right now?"

Randy slowly turned to John. He knew that he shouldn't stay but he really didn't want to leave. "I guess I can stay a little while longer."

"You know I can see why you're the one who makes the most money because you are truly beautiful." John said.

Randy blushed. "You're just saying that."

"No I mean it." John smiled. "You really are Randy."

Randy smiled and looked away from John. "So what about you?" He said going over to the couch and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" John asked following him.

"You're life?"

"Well my mom died when I was younger and it's just been my dad, brothers and me."

"Was your dad cool with you being gay?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "Not a first but he soon came around."

Randy looked down. "I wish my dad was like that but he wants nothing to do with me."

John frowned "Sorry."

Randy was about to say something else but his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Why the hell are you still in that apartment?" Hunter yelled.

Randy jumped up. "I'm sorry."

"Get your ass out here!" Hunter hung up the phone.

"I have to go." Randy said getting up and going to the bedroom. He started putting on his clothes. "I had a really great time with you John."

John reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two hundred dollars. "Here"

Randy turned to John. "No charge."

John shook his head. "I don't want to have it besides won't he be pissed if you don't come back with money?"

Randy took the money. "Thank you."

John picked up a card off his dresser. "Call me if you ever need anything or you just want to talk."

Randy nodded "I will." He took the card from John and kissed him once more. "Bye."

"Bye." John said watching him go."

**OOO**

When Randy left the building he saw Hunter's car. He ran across the street and got inside. "Sorry I lost track of time."

Hunter sighed "How much did you make?"

Randy pulled out the money and gave it to Hunter. "Two hundred."

Hunter put the money in his pockets and gave Randy a fifty dollar bill. "Get back to work and don't let this happen again."

Randy nodded "I won't." He got out of the car and watched it drive off. Pulling his jacket tighter around him he walked off. That one night he shared with John was the best night of his life. He pulled John's card out of his pocket and programed it into his phone. All he knew is that he wanted to see John again.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was leaning against a pole on 42nd street. He was board out of his mind so he decided to call John.

John was sitting at his desk going through paperwork when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "Nothing important, just going through some paperwork."

"Oh well what are you doing after?" Randy asked.

John chuckled. "Just going back home. Why, what did you in mind?"

"Would you like to have a free night with me?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "I would love too." He looked around. "I will call you later when I get off work."

"Okay bye." Randy said hanging up the phone.

**Later that night**

John was sitting in his car at the end of 42st. He saw Randy standing at the corner with a few other men. He pulled out his phone and called him.

"Hey John." Randy said. "Where are you?"

John started driving down the street. "I'm coming now."

"Well if you don't hurry some one else will beat you too it." Randy said.

"I'm coming." John said.

"It's too late, someone else is here." Randy said. "I'll call you later." He hung up the phone just as the window rolled down. "You looking for a good night?"

"Actually I am." John said smiling.

Randy smiled and leans on the car. "I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"Come on." John said.

Randy got in the car. "We can't go to your place though. Hunter doesn't want me seeing you because he thinks I might be getting attached."

John smiled. "I think you're already smitten but we can stop if you want."

"I never said that." Randy said quickly. "But is there anywhere else we can go?"

John pulled up into a hotel parking lot. "This is the cleanest one that I could find."

John entered into the room and looked around. "Well this is a lot cleaner than I thought it would be."

Randy closed the door and locked it. "I've never done this before." He said leaning back against the door.

"What have sex in a hotel?" John said taking off his jacket.

"No sneak around like this." Randy said sitting on the bed. "Man if Hunter ever found out he'd-"

John looked up when Randy stopped talking. "He'd what?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Forget about it, when I'm with you somehow the rest doesn't seem so bad."

John smiled. "Then why don't you quit?" He said sitting down next to him. "I can help you if you need me too."

"I still don't get why you care so much John." Randy said.

"I told you, I like you." John said and leans over and kisses Randy.

**Three hours later**

"Did you think about it?" John asked. He was resting against the headboard.

Randy, who was lying on his chest. "John it won't do any good. Hunter will never let me go."

"Does he care for you that much?" John asked.

Randy shook his head. "He doesn't care much about anything or anyone. Money is all he cares about and I bring in the most of it. I thought I could get out of this lifestyle but I can't."

John was about to say something but Randy's phone rang. "Is that him?"

"Please don't say anything." Randy said getting up and going to the bathroom.

While Randy was in the bathroom John got up and got dressed. He was putting on his shoes when Randy came back out. "Is everything okay?"

Randy walked back over to John and sat next to him. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure?" John asked. "What did he say?"

Randy sighed. "He's having a get together with some if his friends and dealers. He wants me to be the entertainment so I have to go."

John nodded and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out 200 dollars and held it out for Randy. "Here?"

"I told you that you didn't have to pay." Randy said.

"Just take it." John said.

Randy stood up and began to get dressed. "Is that all I am to you. We've been meeting up like this for two weeks now. When I'm with you I don't feel like a prostitute."

John sighed. "You're not to me but I just don't want you to get in any trouble." He got up and stopped Randy from getting dressed. "Listen to me, I don't want you to get hurt because you didn't come back with money when everyone saw you leave with me."

Randy smiled and pushed John's hand away. "I don't want your money John and I'll be okay without it."

John sighed. "Alright."

"I have to go but whenever I get a chance I will call you." Randy kissed John then finished getting dressed."

John and Randy were outside by his car. "Are you sure you're going to be alright walking?"

Randy smiled. "I'll be okay." He kisses John once more before backing away. "Bye."

"Bye." John watched him for a minute before getting in his car and driving off.

Randy was walking down the street when he heard a car pull up behind him with tented windows. Already knowing who it was he turned and got into the car.

"Give me your phone." Hunter said as soon as he sat down.

Randy reached into his pocket and handed Hunter his phone. He watched as Hunter went through the phone.

Hunter noticed a number that Randy's been calling a lot. "Is this who I think it is and don't lie to me."

Randy looked down. "Yeah."

"I thought I told you to stay away from this guy." Hunter said.

Randy sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. He felt cash in his pocket and he sighed.

"Did you get any money?" Hunter asked.

Randy pulled out the money and held it out for Hunter who took it from him.

After counting the cash he pulled out a fifty and gave it to Randy. "I'll deal with you going behind my back later, now get out of my car."

Randy quickly got out and didn't wait for him to drive off before he walked away, too afraid to look back.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
